Misfits
by Merwood
Summary: Beacon Hills HS has a weekend community service program for students who have misbehaved. This weekend a meteor strikes the group of students and they begin to develop powers that will change their lives. Not so much the world, because none of their powers are anything that would get them recruited by the Avengers, some of them are borderline useless.


Author Notes: AU. Allison and Derek had to repeat the year so they're older but not by much. Lydia and Jackson are still dating but Danny is more of an outcast than in the show and not friends with Jackson. Scott and Stiles are still best friends and Allison and Scott recently started dating. Since Scott isn't a werewolf he still has asthma and the rest of the kids(Derek, Boyd, Erica and Isaac) are pretty much loners.

Jackson/Danny are the only couple set in stone in this fic. I stopped posting what I write but when trying to find this pairing and coming up with very little I figured I'd post for those like me who'd like to see more of them. If any of you have requests on pairings feel free to make them in the comments and I'll think about adding them in. I'm leaning towards not having Derek/Stiles pairing simply because there are already so many out there.

Also I already know what everyone's powers are going to be with the exception of Allison's. If any of you have any suggestions feel free to throw them in the comments. Doesn't matter if its silly or something that reflects the character. This isn't going to be like the avengers or anything so no typical powers such as flying and super strength will occur. This is going to be more angst/humour.

Lastly, this fic is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own so if anyone wishes to beta or noticed something feel free to point it out. This story is also posted on AO3 under the same author name for those who prefer that site. I know I do.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Falling Skies

Stiles arrived late to the Beacon Hills Community Centre. He takes a moment to check out his fellow detentionies. Of course there was Scott, it was kinda Stiles' fault that Scott was stuck here. He had bitched about it right up until he found out Allison got sentenced to community service too. The two of them were sitting beside each other on the cement picnic table waiting.

"Scott, my man, what's up?" Stiles jumped into the seat opposite his friend.

"Nothing really." Scott was staring at Allison's back with a hopeful look, as if his soulful gaze could bring Allison out of whatever funk she was in and get her to look at him. "Shouldn't the teacher be here by now?" Scott asked as he gave up and looked around for any signs of an authority figure.

"Don't jinx it, maybe they wont show and we can all go home." Allison had her head down and was staring at her pen with more fascination than any pen warranted.

"Wow, it's really the cream of the crop of the losers quorum tonight." Stiles wondered aloud as he looked around. He knew most the students names and faces but not much more than that.

Erica was in baggy grey sweat pants and matching sweat shirt and lying in the grass listening to headphones. Stiles remembered when she use to put effort into her outfits, that was back before her seizures started and someone thought it would be funny to post one of her throwing up all over the classroom - during one of said seizures - on you tube.

Isaac was hunched under a tree studiously examining the grass as he picked at it. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans, as he always did. Stiles wasn't sure if he's ever heard the guy talk before. Well, at least not in since they hit puberty.

Of all the loners at school Boyd was the one that stood out the most. He was one of the few black students at the school That mixed with his incredible height and the absurd amount of muscle mass no high school student should ever have been able to accumulate made it nigh to impossible to fade into the background. He always sat alone and rarely gave answers that exceeded more than one word. Currently he was sitting in the grass cross-legged playing with a stray mutt looking happier than Stiles could ever remember seeing the giant of a man.

Leaning against the wall of the community centre, just off to the left of the doors stood Derek Hale smoking a cigarette. The man had once ruled Beacon Hills High until his family died in a house fire the previous year. Since then Derek had vanished for the rest of the school year and when he came back to repeat senior year he was a changed man. Always wore black and kept to himself. And judging by how much the man had bulked up he likely took to relieving his stress at the gym. Stiles was positive he hadn't baught knew cloths because everything he wore looked like his muscles were trying to escape.

Opposite Derek, at the rails overlooking the field were Lydia and Jackson, the reigning king and queen of Beacon Hills High. Ironically the two were effectively the outcasts today in their little group of misfits. Lydia had her phone out and was texting away, completely ignoring Jackson. She was dressed down from her usual glamorous dresses. Probably in anticipation of the days activities to come. Even in jeans Stiles couldn't help but marvel at the perfect that is Lydia Martin, the girl of his dreams.

Jackson was leaning over the rail bracing himself on his elbows and giving Lydia glances every now and again. He wasn't built like Derek or Boyd but Stiles could grudgingly admit the boy was classically handsome and could probably get a job modeling or something equally cosmetically inclined. Stiles couldn't even hold onto the hope that one day he'd be Jackson's boss, because the guy was in all the same advance classes as Stiles and got decent grades. Jackson Whittemore was the walking embodiment of '_life isn't fair_.' He was a typical jock asshole who always got the girl and made the winning play. Stiles may have on more than one occasion wished him testicular cancer - in both nuts - to spare the world another generation of feeling inadequate.

Of all the students present they were the only two that Stiles knew the why of why they were here. The whole town had probably heard of the epic fight between Jackson and Lydia three days prior. What no one knew was what it was truly about. There were rumours, so many rumours but as each day passed the rumours became more and more ridiculous. The latest being that Jackson had knocked up the entire senior female population at school with the exception of Lydia and Lydia was pissed because she had been left out.

"So why are you here Allison?" Stiles couldn't help but ask, he was naturally curious. Or nosey, it depended on who was describing him.

"Because Mr Harris is a jerk." Allison mumbled. Stiles was about to ask her to elaborate but she sighed - apparently anticipating Stiles further questioning - and continued. "He made an underhanded comment comparing me to my aunt. I didn't take it very well and told him to be quiet. Only in a much harsher voice and in far ruder language." She shrugged and went back to studying her pen and tapping it against the table.

If Derek was the fallen king then Allison was the fallen queen. Her aunt Kate who was only a few years older than them had been dating Derek Hale. After Derek dumped her she had set his house on fire and caused the deaths of twelve members of Derek's family. Currently she was serving several consecutive life sentences for manslaughter and arson. The prosecutor weren't able to prove it was first or second degree murder but with so many cases of manslaughter it didn't matter. She'd never see the light of day again. Stiles could understand Allison not wanting to be compared to her aunt, she had become a taboo topic in town.

"I'm sure Harris deserved it. They should have given you a medal." Stiles was not a fan of Mr. Harris and the teacher was not a fan of him and wasn't shy about letting him know it.

The teacher still hadn't arrived and Stiles' ADHD was starting to kick in. He got up and stretched a little and noticed Danny Mahealani sitting by himself, his chin resting on his arms on the table as he looked off into the field.

"Danny-boy!" Stiles called excitedly as he walked over and took a seat beside the teen. Danny looking up with a slight smile in welcoming.

Stiles wasn't exactly close with Danny and he didn't think many people were. He was naturally smart and possibly the most computer savvy person in Beacon Hills. Danny was also the schools one and only out and proud student. He came out their sophomore year and had become a bit of a outcast because of it. Danny seemed to take it in stride, never looking sad or lonely like Erica, Isaac and Boyd constantly did. Stiles had noticed a few events where Danny had been picked on for his sexuality over the years, but nowhere near as many as Stiles would've anticipated for a small town school such as Beacon Hills.

"So tell me Dan-O. How does the schools nicest student, the student whom every teacher in the school fawns over manage to get detention?" Of everyone here Stiles was most definitely surprised the most to see Danny. The guy was so gentle to everyone and never had a bad thing to say. In fact his worst quality was his horrible taste in men. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Danny - like the rest of the female population at school - had the worlds biggest crush on Jackson. Jackson just had to merely walk the room and Danny would be smiling. Stiles didn't understand it, he knew he was far more adorable than Jackson.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Danny stuttered and blushed, looking back out into the field avoiding Stiles' gaze. Whatever he had done must make an amusing story because Danny had naturally darker skin that would normally hide a blush.

Stiles followed Danny's line of sight and rolled his eyes. Danny wasn't staring off into the field, he was staring at Jackson's backside, which given the man was leaning over the rail had left a perfect outline of the guys ass.

"Here I thought you were a saint. Turns out you're just as red blooded as the rest of us human folk." Stiles teased as he elbowed Danny in the rubs noticing his blush deepen, but when he noticed Danny start to panic he quickly added, "don't worry. I won't tell." He leaned over and spoke quietly so that only the two of them could hear. "I'm rooting for you. Though mainly because if you manage to convert him to the gayside of the force it might give us lesser beings a shot at some of the ladies."

Danny's looked like he was about to reply but judging by the way his mouth hung open slightly and he just stared off to the side of Stiles' shoulder something apparently had caught his eye. Stiles turns and looks and fails to see anything of interest aside from the six foot giant looking adorable while he played with the puppy. He's about to turn back and ask what Danny is staring at when a green flash catches his eye and he looks up into the sky towards the source. Some sort of shooting star is flying through the sky letting off the occasional flash of a beautiful emerald coloured light. Stiles stands up and walks out into the open court without once looking away. The longer he stares the more he realizes its not a shooting star. It's a blood falling star that is quite possibly a meteor and the more time that passes the more he realizes its going to be falling extremely close to where they're all currently hanging around.

"What is that?" Stiles isn't sure who said it but the murmurs are rising so he assumes the rest of the group are starting to notice.

"Oh god, its coming right for us!" Stiles is sure that was Allison and as soon as she says it panic breaks loose and everyone is scrambling to their feet. Stiles doesn't bother to run and with a quick look around he noticed Lydia isn't moving either. Stiles knows how smart she is and likely knows the same thing he does. That the chances of escaping the blast radius of something falling that fast from space would be little to none.

Time feels like its going moving in slow motion as Stiles watches Erica and Isaac scrambling to their feet. Boyd's doing the same only while trying to hold the dog cushioned against his chest. Scott is off to his side trying to pull Allison with him to get to a safe distance. On his other side he can see Danny had pulled Jackson away from the rail and under one of the concrete tables and is trying to shield him with his body. He hears Derek Hale shout something that sounded suspiciously like '_look out,' _and if the idea wasn't completely absurd Stiles could've sworn he was looking at him with concern when he said it.

He turns back to whatever space debris - he really hopes its not a toilet like in Dead Like Me, cause that would just be embarrassing - meteor thingy is about to end his life and thinks about all the things he'll never get to do. Never get to go score the winning goal at a lacrosse game. Never get to play in an actual lacrosse game without spending the whole time on the bench. He'll never get to go to college. He'll never get to show Lydia that's he's so amazing in bed she'll completely forget who Jackson is. And worst of all he's going to die a virgin. And after that realization hits him all his mind can chant is an endless line of _"no, no, no I don't want to die!."_

The meteor doesn't seem to care because moments later it hits inches from where Stiles is standing and everything fades to black.

* * *

AN: I know it was short but chapters will be longer in the future. I wanted to post it sooner for those like me who are into the rare pairings in this fandom(which is pretty much any pairing besides Sterek) to make requests on which couples you'd like to see.

Also for those who read my previous teen wolf fics that haven't been updated in awhile I'm sorry to say I can't garantee I'll be continuing them. Its been so long that my original train of thought is long gone, the only one I might take the effort to finish is Treaties.


End file.
